Danganronpa: A Retelling
by Dimension Travler
Summary: My own personal spin on Danganronpa 1. Different killers, Trials, victims, and survivors. (possible ooc) Who will survive, who will die. It's any mans game in this killing game.
1. Chapter 1

Let it begin:

There was complete silence in the room with the exception of breathing. Deep excited breathing. The room itself was an ordinary classroom with only one light on. A red spotlight shining on a stuffed bear, one side black the other white with a demonic eye and smile on the former's side. In front of him, a giant red button. Even further ahead of this bear was a man tied to a chair, blindfolded.

He struggled and struggled to try to escape, but it was no use. His hands where bound to the back of the chair, and his mouth was gagged to prevent him from screaming. The bear watch in amusement at the useless attempt of escape.

Then he pressed the red button, with the words start appearing below it. Out of seemingly nowhere a giant space ship landed behind the man. The gag came off from his mouth and he began screaming and fidgeted back and forth trying to escape as the space ship opened behind him.

The spaceship closed.

Thrusters appeared below it. It was ready to take off.

 **Blast Off!**

The space ship launched into the sky slowly illuminating the room before breaking through the ceiling, and ceilings above the ceilings. Soon it was into space with the moon and Saturn looking at the space ship in amusement as it began to fall back to Earth. As it did the ship ignited into flames upon reentry before crashing into the ground below landing back into the classroom with the bear.

The spaceship broke open revealing nothing but the bones of what was once a man.

The bear with its carefree look began to laugh as the smoke began to clear the room.

 **An: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the little snippet of what's to come. Now I'm doing this to inform you that this is my take of Danganronpa so please don't get mad if I kill off a character that you love. I plan to make the story different so there might be some ooc (out of character moments). Anyway hope you enjoyed see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to despair part 1

Prologue: Welcome to Despair part 1

The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world.

Hope's Peak Academy…

It brings in top students from every filed imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege…

They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the work force every year.

It was built to raise **hope** in the nation's future. Which makes Hope's Peak a pretty fitting name.

There are two things you need to attend this school…

One, you have to already be attending high school.

Two, you have to be the very best at what you do.

No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself. And standing there at the gate of the ultimate school filled with the ultimate students… was me.

 **Makoto Naegi**

 **Ultimate Lucky student**

It was a title I received from winning a lottery that the school held. The odds of me getting picked were one in a million. I guess the title is kinda fitting then. But common, I mean look at me. I'm completely ordinary, but still here I am, standing in front of the anything but ordinary Hope's Peak Academy. I honestly still can't believe I'm actually standing here. Make's a guy wonder if someone like me can survive in a place like this.

The building in front of me has this overwhelming presence.. like it's trying to swallow me whole. It's kinda understandable when I tell you about the "preparation" I did last night to get ready for today. As you already know Hope's Peak only invites those students who are truly elite in their field. It's so popular you can't even be online five minutes without finding a thread about attendees. I read some of the threads and found out a lot of what my classmates are going to be like. For example " **Ultimate Pop Sensation," "Ultimate Baseball Star," "Ultimate Fashionista,"** and the list continues and continues. As I read on I began to feel more and more depressed about my stance in this school, like I was a lizard trying to hang out with some snakes. Luckily, I might not be the only one. You see, there were a few students who I couldn't find any info on, making me believe that they might be as ordinary as me.

So now here I am, standing in front of a school for people with massive amounts of talent. It made me feel lost, because I knew for a fact that I definitely didn't belong here. But still…I can't leave now or stand in front of this gate forever. I mean people would kill for this opportunity. With one last look at my acceptance letter, which read to **'meet at the main hall at 8 a.m.'** , I began to head in.

However, after the first step I took, the school in front of me seemed like an illusion and my view of the world around me turned black. Until I couldn't see anything anymore.

This is how it began. How life as I knew it came to an end. I wasn't able to realize at the time that I wasn't there because of ultimate good luck, I was there to experience **Ultimate Despair…**

All I can feel is a cold surface touching my fingertips, and the soft fabric of my jacket. I groggily raise my head and find myself seated in a desk of a classroom.

"What?" I ask out loud only to receive silence as an answer. What's happening? I was walking a second ago now I'm here. But, where am I? Hope's Peak? Nng…My body feels…heavy. Which is normal for people waking up. What's not normal is waking up in a classroom I've never been to before.

What the heck is going on…? Wait are those… **barricades** on the windows?

There isn't a word to describe how I'm feeling right now. Here I am in a classroom all by myself, which I've never been to, and see that every window is bolted shut with metal. I guess confused with a hint of scared can describe my feelings.

I then notice a letter on the table I was sitting on, coated in my drool, damn now I have to read it.

Wait what the..? Is this the schools Orientation Guide? There's scribbles on it and very poor handwriting like a bear wrote it. Luckily, I was able to read it.

 _Hey there new kid!_

 _The next semester about to start._

 _Starting today, this school will be_

 _Your entire world._

Is this a joke? What the hell? I then notice the camera in the room watching me. Had it watched me sleep? Is it watching now? My eyes then see the clock.

8:00 a.m.

What had an hour really passed by?

Okay I need to think logically yeah. Okay here's what happened. I got myself a little to excited, and passed out in the main hall. And someone carried me here..? …and if that's true. This is a classroom inside Hope's Peak!

But that just raises more questions. This is all really strange. I mean, metal plates covering the windows, cameras hung on the ceiling… It's almost like a prison. None of this makes sense.

I should probably just head back to the main hall. Maybe someone can tell me what's going on.

 **I leave the classroom.**

Jeez… what is with this hallway? Every second things get more and more weird. I honestly have no idea what's going on…

Whelp let's see if I can make it back to the main hall. I moved through the hallways of the school running, trying to find the main hall as quick as possible.

By the time I found it…everyone else was already there.

Standing before me where 14 other students.

 **AN: Okay this might seem a bit repetitive with the actual game as I do use the game dialogue to help me write this as well including my own technique as I am really trying hard with this story. Now the first killing might take place until after a few more chapters because I don't want to rush this. Anyway enough excuses aside I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to despaor part 2

As soon as I entered the room, one of my fellow classmates noticed me.

"Whoa, hey! Another new kid?" asked a man with a crazy hair style.

"Yeah, so… that means you guys are all?"

"Yeah…We're all new here. Today's supposed to be our first day of class," explained a redheaded petite girl.

"So counting him, that makes fifteen," said a overweighed fellow who was analyzing the situation. "Seems like a good cut off point, but I wonder if this is everyone…"

Standing before me were the "Ultimate Students" that had been hand-picked by the school. As I looked around everyone who'd gathered there, I could see that they were different in their own unique way.

But…something's off.

I…I could swear that I somehow knew them. All of them. Except that there should be one more…right? Nah, I'm just crazy it's all of the nerves getting to me. Right?

Well I can't just stand here I have to introduce myself.

"Um…how's it going? My name's Makoto Naegi." I explained, introducing myself to my new classmates. "I'm sorry for being late, but stuff happened, and then I was just asleep."

"Whoa, you too?" gasped the man with the extreme hair style.

"Hmm…Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser…" said a girl with gothic style clothing, stroking her chin as she thought.

The overweighed fellow seemed a little spooked adding to the conversation, "So strange… I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!"

Now I'm confused. "Guys what are you talking about? What's going on?" I ask.

"Just a moment there! There's something we all must address here!" said a guy with piercing red eyes, and wore a dignified uniform. Suddenly he pointed at me screaming, "Makoto Naegi! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m sharply! To be late on the most important day of the school year is unspeakable! I must report you, I must make sure you accept your due punishment!"

"What…the…hell is your problem?" asked a girl with a white and red bow on her head, as she slowly turned to the guy yelling at me. "It's not like he *wanted* to be late. He didn't have any control over it." She scolded him.

"Can everyone just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?" suggested a girl wearing the top of a red tracksuit.

"Pfh, The hell? Now's no time for friggin' introducions!" a man with long ,and I mean long, hair said.

"Maybe, but it may be good to at least find out who we all are before digging into bigger problems here. I mean, how are we even supposed to talk to each other if we do not know each other's names?" the gothic girl explained.

"That's a good point…" the red-haired girl said agreeing.

Looking up at the sky a blue haired girl began to talk, "Okay, so let's get introductions out of the way, then we can move on to whatever else. Sound good?"

Not going to lie got lost halfway through the conversation, but yeah…let's focus on knowing each other. Solid plan. Even though I already looked everyone up on that Hope's peak Acadey thread online, but…I have no clue what kind of people they actually are.

So we all introduced ourselves properly and got to know a bit about each other.

 **The five in front of me…**

The guy who snapped on me early was…

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

 **Ultimate Moral Compass**

Sporting a bold cut, but yet spikey hair, with a fancy plain white suit with medals and patches on it. But believe me is eyes are what really make him stick out.

He went to a famous private school and won top honors every year. The "perfect" student. He's also known for the work he's done with his community's Public Morals Committee. They say he respects rules above all else, earning him the title of **Ultimate Moral Compass.** One other thing…he prefers to be called Taka. Oh and he's kind of… annoying. 

The girl to the left of him was…

 **Toko Fukawa**

 **Ultimate Writing Prodigy**

Sporting long hair with two braids, with a long dress that reached to her feet, with a scarf around her neck. Her two more distinguished features are her round glasses, and her beauty mark underneath her mouth.

She launched her literary career by writing a novel at age ten and has been releasing several other works of literature ever since. Then two years ago she released "So Lingers he Ocean," a love story said to be her best work. Let's just say fishermen quickly shot to the top of every "Hottest Men" poll after. Despite her age she's won countless literary prizes with each of her books being instant best- sellers, earning the title of **Ultimate Writing Prodigy.** To be honest I assumed she would be all lovey dovey because of her books. But you truly can't judge this book by it's cover because she has a major inferiority complex.

The girl to the left of her was…

 **Sayaka Maizono**

 **Ultimate Pop Sensation**

Her long blue hair and pale skin would make her stick out of a crowd any day. She wore a standard school uniform, with a pink bow attached to the front.

Sayaka Maizono…I knew her…if you count going to the same middle school as her knowing her. She's in a pop group famous all across the country. In fact, she's their lead singer. As the **Ultimate Pop Sensation,** she's in high demand to appear on TV and in magazines everywhere. She's really beautiful. Almost like a doll or something. The scary part is…she heard the last part. In fact I think she's hearing this right now. She's psychic…at least that's what I think because no intuition allows you to read a person's mind. However she does remember me from middle school. In fact we were going to talk more but…Taka. Not going to lie kind of hating him right now.

The boy left to her was…

 **Leon Kuwata**

 **Ultimate Baseball Star**

As well as being the only person here with full facial hair, Leon has a piercing under his lip, and sports a white coat with a shirt that has a gruesome design.

This was one of the few names I actually recognized. He played for the national high school champs as their cleanup hitter. The **Ultimate Baseball Star.** Shockingly he looks absolutely nothing like the picture I found online. He got embarrassed when I brought it up. And get this he doesn't even like baseball. Not one bit…in fact, he wants to be a musician. Just goes to show you, just because you have a gift doesn't mean you like the gift.

The boy left to him was…

 **Hifumi Yamada**

 **Ultimate Fanfic Creator**

With a backpack on and round spectacles, not to mention his sudden change of tone from time to time, Hifumi you could pick him out of a crowd. It also helps that he's overweight though.

He has sold over 10,000 copies of one of his fan comics at one school festival. While that feat alone is truly impressive he kind of has a big ego. But at least the man has pride in his work.

 **Those five people over there…**

Furthest to the right was…

 **Aoi Asahina**

 **Ultimate Swimming Pro**

With her hair wrapped around her head to form one spike pointing up, and wearing a red track suit top. She seems the nicest so far.

Aoi Asahina…she's been breaking records in every competition she's ever been in since elementary school. She's even been chosen as an upcoming Olympic cadet. No doubt am I looking at the **Ultimate Swimming Pro.** The combination of her ability, appearance and,…um…proportions has been widely discussed online. She's kind of strange, but nice.

To her left was…

 **Chihiro Fujisaki**

 **Ultimate Programmer**

A shy timid little rabbit this one is. Chihiro has redhair, and wore a green uniform with a skirt.

Yet…she asked me if we met before, despite the fact that we are barley introducing ourselves for the first time. Even though I know I haven't met her before. Something tells me I have.

Known for all the cutting-edge programs she's created. Chihiro Fujisaki is the **Ultimate Programmer.** Her timid type has earned her a legion of fans. I can see why as she has already apologized to me several times.

To her left was…

 **Kyoko Kirigiri**

 **Ultimate ?**

With light pink hair, puple eyes, and wearing a suit.

Two words, tight lipped. She's one of the few people who I couldn't find any information on. …Yeah that's all there is to her…

To her left was…

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Ultimate Fashionista**

Looks different from the pictures on those fashion magazines. Her long wavy hair, and huge bow on her head gives you a taste of her personality.

With more charm and presence than any high school girl in the country. She's the **Ultimate Fashionista**. I've seen tons of magazine covers of her…which are photoshopped. Yup so many dreams are getting crushed today… but the weird thing is. When I look at her I think of a different girl. A name that starts with an **'M'** but the name evades me.

To her left was…

 **Mondo Owada**

 **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**

A man who swears and is very intimidating. Mondo wears a mostly leather, and has a couple of tattoos under his eyes. His hear which reminds we of corn really make him stick out.

He's the current leader of the largest biker gang in Japan. He's earned respect, even awe, from every gang in the country. He's the **Ultimate Gang Leader.** Not going to lie I'm afraid one wrong word and I can be dead with a knife a buried in my chest because of him.

 **Those last four over there**

The one on the furthest right was…

 **Sakura Ogami**

 **Ultimate Martial Artist**

Oh…my…god…I almost asked her if she was a guy. Her crazy long flowing hair, scars, and pulsing veins from her muscles really almost threw me off. Glad I don't make the mistake with men.

She competed in a martial arts tournament in America and won, despite being a girl. She's the **Ultimate Martial Artist.** She's fought in over 400 matches, and never lost a single one. Judging by what I've read online the comments are not kind. The most scariest part of her was that she wanted me as a training partner. Nothing on earth could even be capable of being her training partner. So thank God.

Next to her was…

 **Byakuya Togami**

 **Ultimate Affluent Progeny**

A blonde pretty boy with glasses and a stuck up attitude…Yay…

Byakuya Togami the heir apparent of his family's massive financial conglomerate. Already he's started managing business operations, and his own personal assets are, well, vast. He is an….ass.

Next to him was…

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure**

 **Ultimate Clairvoyant**

Wearing what seems like two jackets and having the second most craziest hairdo I've seen in my life, he's certainly a character.

He's known as "Supanova" in the psychic community. Honestly, I don't really get all that fortune-telling stuff. It's pretty much beyond me. But I wonder if there's any truth to it. He prefers Hiro for short. Not to mention he's 21.

Next to him was…

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 **Ultimate Gambler**

Taking first place in the craziest hairdo I've seen in my life. She has pale skin, a ribbon around her neck, and a suit that screams gothic.

She doesn't mind if I call her Celeste, but this isn't her real name I think. When I questioned her about it she seemed to just laugh it off.

Polite and forceful. She intimidates me a bit. She's the **Ultimate Gambler** never lost a bet. Other than her obvious love of gothic Lolita clothes, everything about her is wrapped in a veil of lies. Rumors are that she entered and won an underground gambling tournament, earning the title " **Queen of Liars"**. Laughing as she cleaned out other players of their life savings. With her smile a deception. I'd better watch myself around her.

 **After that introductions were finished**

Even though they're all " **ultimate** ," they each have their own individual sort of …something.

"Okay, time to get down to business. This is no time to stand around making friends like a bunch of dull-eyed baboons," Byakuya said in a harsh tone, which in this case is his normal voice.

But he did have a point.

"That's true," I said agreeing. "I think someone said something about a bigger problem or something? What was that about?"

"Well you see," Maizono began with her hand next to her mouth. "Makoto, you said a bunch of stuff happened and then you were " **just asleep** " right?" she asked biting her fist thinking. "Well the same is true…for all of us." She explained.

"Wait seriously!?" I asked shocked.

Scratching his head Kuwata explained, "Yeah just after each of us got to the main hall, we lost consciousness." "And when we came to, we were somewhere here in the school! That's what happened to you right?" he asked.

"B-But that's weird! That every one of us would get knocked out like that…" I'm stunned by this it's beyond bizarre.

"Exactly! That's why we're all freakin'out!" Owada screamed.

"And that's not the only thing. You saw where all the windows in the classes and hallways were right?" Taka asked.

"B-Bolted by metal…plates," I said.

"Exactly what's that about!?" he asked.

"Plus, all my stuff's missing! Even my cellphone…" Junko said.

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't seen my PDA anywhere, either…" Chihiro added.

"And then…there's the main hall here." Taka pointed at the front exit. "The front is completely blocked by some giant metal hatch. But there wasn't anything like that when I first got here…!" Taka exclaimed as he began to sweat. "What the heck!? What's it doing there!?" he shouted.

Maybe we got caught up in some kinda, like you know…crime or something? Junko asked starting to sweat as well.

"What , like…a kidnapping?" Kuwata asked as he started to panic. "You think maybe someone grabbed us and hauled us off and we're not actually at school?" he asked, his face losing more color.

"Come on, don't think like that. Cheer up!" Hiro said smiling a bit. "I bet this is all just part of the school's…orientation procedure…yeah something like that." He said reassuringly.

Breathing a breathe of relief Chihiro smiled, "Oh…So you think they wanted to do something to surprise us?

Looking dumbfounded Kuwata scratched his head, "Well if that's all it is, it's nap time for me." He smiled a bit. "I was up way too late last night, so I could use a little shuteye."

The tension around us began evaporating…But then it began.

*Ding dong, bing bong*\

The silhouette of a bear appeared on the monitor of the screen in the meeting hall.

"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, Testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system!," said a high voice coming from the screen. "Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay well then…!

That voice…it didn't match this place. It was playful, so completely unconcerned. Like a five year old. It was chilling not only for me, I could see Chihiro shiver a bit. I know why. The voice was as if a child just murdered someone and laughed as he was put in the back of a cop car.

"Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at…right now!" said the voice. "Please make your what to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. …That's all I'll be waiting!" The screen turned off.

" . Hell was that just now?" Junko asked terrified.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me…" Togami said without a care heading off to the gymnasium.

"H-Hey! What, you're going take off just like that!?" Junko yelled after him.

"Ohh yeah, now I get it! This whole thing was just to get us all pumped for the entrance ceremony!" Hiro said as if he had a sudden realization. "Man, thank god it was all a joke. I'd be totally freaked if this was real!" he said laughing. "Alright, guess I'll head out too. Wonder what they got planned for us next…," he said taking off.

"Damn, I was really looking forward to that nap. *Yawn* Why'd they have to go and kill the mood?" Kuwata said taking off.

"W-Wait for me! I wanna go with you!" Chihiro said following in pursuit.

With a smile on her face Celeste bid us a farewell before taking of as well.

"N-not that anyone care, but I-I'm going go too…" Toko mummered as she walked off.

Everyone took off for the gym, but I was frozen shocked. This feeling of uneasiness it's scary. And it looked like I wasn't the only one…

Soon only me, Maizono, Kirigiri, Sakura, Juko, and Mondo where the only one's there.

"This…this doesn't seem right," Maizono said.

"Yeah, that announcement was totally weird," Junko said sweating.

"I know and I think chihiro feels the same way," I said.

"Mabye, but staying put doesn't mean we'll be safe." Kirigiri said. "Besides, aren't you guys just a bit curious to find out what's going on here?" she asked.

"If we do not move forward, we learn nothing. The only choice is to push ahead." Sakura said before taking off. Kirigiri followed behind.

"Damn I guess we have no frigging choice we have to go," Mondo said about to leave but Junko stopped him.

"Wait," she said.

"What the fuck do you want," he said turning towards her annoyed.

"Us four need to watch each others backs just in case something is wrong," Junko said indicating me, Maizono, Mondo, and herself.

"What about the ones who left," I asked.

"Look it's just that…they left a bit too eagerly," Junko explained.

"Well what about Chihiro," asked Maizono concerned.

"I'll watch after her," Mondo said. "But, if something fucked up is happening I won't need you guys watching my back for me," he said taking off.

We watched him leave.

"Well I guess we should go too," said Maizono. The three of us headed off to uncertainty.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to despair part 3

**A.N: Hey guys before we start I will like to explain something. This story is going to be switching between first person views to third person views. With that being said here is the next chapter which is in third person.**

Once outside the main hall, Makoto noticed more and more of how much the school looked like a prison. Areas of the school blocked off with iron metal bars, the dim hallways, the surveillance cameras, and the one room blocked off by police tape.

Junko feeling uneasy by the setting grabbed his hand and pulled him along to make him go faster. All the while Maizono followed them taking in the atmosphere.

The three entered the Gym only to find themselves in the gyms trophy room. Inside waiting for them were Mondo, Kirigiri, Taka, Hifumi, and Sakura.

"God, I had no idea this Hope's peak Academy was gonna be such a pain in my balls," Mondo said in annoyance. "It really ain't that much different from the time I spent in juvie. Hell, this place is even worse."

Maizono looked around the room looking for something before saying, "Why isn't there anyone here? I mean as we walked through the halls, I didn't see a single person…"

"Isn't that like, seriously not good?" Junko asked nervously.

"Well th-they're just trying to spook us! They'll take those metal plates down later, I'm sure of it…" Taka said trying to explain the situation.

"All we can really do now is hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Sakura said.

Mondo getting aggravated by everything that's happening snaps. "Well hell it ain't like I'm scared or nothing'. Let's get this over with! Hey! Where's whoever called us here!?" They saw him run straight into the gymnasium with Taka close behind trying to calm him down yelling about how there is no running in the school. Sakura followed suit with Hifumi close behind as he didn't want to be left alone.

When they left Makoto began to investigate the room all the while hearing Junko mummer that she had a bad vibe about everything. Finding only the monitors and trophies Makoto didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

And yet…

The cameras watched as he and the rest and the rooms inhabitants entered the gymnasium. Something that should be reasonable in a school environment. Were being used for a sinister purpose. All the while one person watched everything that displayed on the cameras, rocking back in forth in excitement as their plan came to life.

Makoto and the others had no idea not even the faintest clues of what's to come. For what they see in that gymnasium looks nothing more than a simple entrance ceremony.

"See?" asked Hiro to no one in particular. "Told ya! It's totally normal entrance ceremony stuff."

Everyone agreed with Hiro breathing sighs of reliefs as everything seemed nice and peachy.

Then a voice…

A voice that they will forever remember in their nightmares. A voice that will haunt them for the rest of their natural lives. Spoke…

"Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!" shouted the voice.

Everyone looked towards center stage curious. And form behind the podium jumped out… a stuffed bear, one side black the other white with a demonic eye and smile on the former's side.

He sat on the podium next to a microphone and a single glass of water while everyone looked confused.

"Huh? A…teddy bear?" asked Chihiro.

Looking annoyed it said, "I'm not a teddy bear! I…am…Mono…Kuma…Monokuma!"

It chuckled a bit before saying, " And I am this school's headmaster!"

To…to everyone what they were seeing. It's just incomprehensible. A teddy bear is the head master of Hope's Peak Academy? Why you would be locked up in a mental hospital stat if that was ever said out loud.

"Nice to meet you all," it said in such a bright voice and carefree attitude.

'What the hell is this,' a thought that went through everyone's head. Anyone who had been nervous before now were downright afraid.

"Wh-?Waaaaaaaaaaaah! That teddy bear c-can talk!" Screamed Hifumi clutching his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

"Calm down! I'm sure there's uh just a speaker inside it," said Taka as he tried to explain that situation.

Monokuma got agitated a bit flaying his arms and saying, " Look…I told you already, I'm…not…a…teddy…bear….I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster!"

"Waaaaaah! It moved!" Yelled Hifumi.

Annoyed by Hifumi, Mondo yelled at him to calm down before saying, "It's prolly just a remote control toy or somethin'."

Monokuma looked down in sadness. "How dare you compare me to a child's playting. You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench…" He then chuckled before explaining, "My remote control system is so complex, even folks at NASA can't recreate or comprehend it!" "Ah, don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't BEAR that!"

Face palming Celeste looked at Monokuma with disapproval before saying, "'Bear' that? Really? You are…unfortunate."

Ignoring her comment Monokuma started talking, "Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started…"

"Giving up already?" Junko asked hopefully. "No other stupid bear puns?"

Monokuma, once again ignoring the comment, asked for everyone to settle down.

"He abandoned the gag," Sakura murmured.

"Everyone, stand at attention and bow! And… good morning!" Monokuma said demonstrating.

…Only Taka followed soot. "Good morning!" he shouted energetically.

"Y-You don't have to s-say it back…" Toko explained to him.

Monokuma continued, "Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake- you few students, so full of potential, represent the **hope of the world.** And to pretend such hope…you will all live a communal life together **solely within the confines of this school.** Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of he school. Now…regarding the end date for this communal life…"

The atmosphere changes… what seemed like a strange and goofy atmosphere changed into an eerie one with what Monokuma said next.

"There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die! Such is the school life you've been assigned."

 **An: Alright hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it was different.**


End file.
